Don't Laugh at Me
by Starfire-02
Summary: Remy has lost it. Everything he had going for him is gone, his luck has turned bad and he's losing his mind. Can a certain southern girl help save his mind and turn his luck around. Find out. R
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Laugh at Me**

He had a life, a family, everything anyone could want and yet he didn't. He was the little boy who always wore the glasses to hide his eyes, to disperse the taunts he'd receive. He was the one who cried himself to sleep and lived alone upon the lonely streets. He was the child taken into the world by one of power and given a new life. It wasn't the life he'd dreamed of but it was something better than before. He'd grown into his life and made something of himself. No longer was he the child who hid his eyes, the one to be chosen last, he was better than that. He was a prince, though not like the ones in storybooks, he was a prince of thieves and he no longer had to cry himself to sleep. He married an assassin, daughter of the feuding gang in order to keep peace. They'd been friends since he was brought into this life as a child. They had a little boy, a child to bear his name. Only fate was going to turn against him, all good luck is balance by the bad and now his luck was going to take a turn for the worse.

She only taken their son with her to the shops, it wasn't far away and yet they never would come back again. He lost them that day in the moment someone, another car crossed that delicate yellow line. It was the day they lay them in the ground that he lost his mind. He packed his bags and left, taking only what was needed and drove off into the distance. His mind was all in shambles, his control was simply lost. He could stand the saddened looks or teary smiles no more, all he wanted was to get away and find a new life again. All he wanted to do was pack up and leave misery behind and start somewhere new in a life he had yet to meet. So that's what he did, he simply took his belongs, threw them into his car a drove through the night.

A/N: This will be a ROMY cos i think they're such a cute couple. The guy is Remy if you didn't guess and the wife is Belladonna. I got this idea from Brad Paisley's song "Don't laugh at me" and it's going to be a mix of all the x-men universes so if i change where its put then its cos i finally decided on a fitting place for it anyway review and im off to get on with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

He was alone and lost when she found him, drinking his life away in the smoky underlit bar. She could only she the blurry shadowed outline of him but she knew that somehow he was the one she was sent to find.

"Remy?" She whispered lightly getting his attention

His red rimmed eyes turned on her; the red on black colour met her own emerald green ones. She flinched back minutely in shock, she knew he was a mutant but no one told her about those eyes he bore.

"Here to take pleasure in my pain?" he questioned wearily "To laugh at me and my misery? Clue me in how I'm not the same? Or are you just going to be the one to call me names?"

His voice filled with venom with each word he spoke.

"I couldn't take pleasure in you pain any more that I do my own." She replied effortlessly "I'm only here to offer help if you wish to take up the offer."

He turn slowly to seeing her gloved hand held out towards him ready to help.

"Let me help" she said

Reaching out her took her hand with his own and together they left the bar in sober silence.

Remy stood near the door of the bar as she let his hand fall from hers and climbed into a deep green car.

"Coming?" She called through the open passenger window.

Remy moved from his spot and cautiously climbed into the passenger seat.

"It's going to be ok" she said reaching out to squeeze his hand comfortingly "I know some people that are going to help"

She put the car into gear and sped away from the curb.

"I'm Rogue by the way," she said after several minutes of silent driving.

Remy looked up from his hands to look at her.

"I'm Remy but I guess you already know that."

Rogue smiled back at him

"I already know about you" she replied "but let me tell you about myself, maybe then it won't be so awkward in here"

Remy smiled an almost smile

"I'd like that"

"Well I'm from Mississippi in the south, but I guess you got that much from the accent. I'm a mutant like you"

She saw a shocked look come over Remy's face at those words.

"Yeah I know you're a mutant, I told you I know all about you. Anyway my power is to absorb someone's life force and memories through skin to skin contact, and if they're a mutant I absorb their power for a time. So that explains the full skin covers" She said referring to her black off the shoulder top with long gossamer sleeves and lacy decoration and her black denim jeans with green embroidery at the hem. She also had black leather gloves and a gossamer scarf around her neck.

"Anyway I found out about my power when I was fifteen, and nearly killed someone. The guy was in a coma for three weeks. I've been at Xavier's school for the gifted since then, so about three years now. He says I'll get control of my power some day, but I've finally started to accept it as it is. I mean when I first got I was scared and angry and kept away from others at the mansion, but now I have two best friends – Kitty and Jubilee, I go on missions and I'm helping some of the other students with their powers as well. It's not so scary once you get used to it"

Remy was surprised how someone so nice could ever live for three years of her life already with such a curse, but he could see in her eyes she was happy and really ok with having the power the world threw upon her. As the car began to slow he pulled from his thoughts and saw they were approaching a large, two-storey mansion.

"Welcome home" Rogue said pulling into the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue stepped out of the car and started towards the front door. It was only when she was nearly halfway there that she realised that Remy was not following behind her. She turned back to face her car and saw him still sitting in the passenger seat staring at the mansion before him. She turned back and swiftly walked to the car and opened the passenger door

"You okay?" she asked holding the door open as she leaned casually on it.

He looked up at her his mutant eyes meeting her emerald ones

"Are you sure this place is going to help? To me it looks like it could bring more misery to my already miserable existence."

"It's going to be fine, I'll be here for you. I promise okay?"

She reached out a hand towards him and waited for him to take it with his own. With his hand now securely in her own she began walking towards the front door again.

"And your life's not miserable" she suddenly said punching him light in the arm before running off giggling towards the front door.

Remy ran after her picking up speed as his legs got used to the movement they'd long forgotten. Her caught her just as the reached a hand out to open the door. Grabbing her around the waist her pulled her close as the door flew open as her hand left the handle. With his arms still around her waist and his momentum pushing him forward the pair fell through the now open door onto the entrance way floor. Remy rolled away from the girl he'd just tackled and the pair lay on their backs on the floor laughing as they lay there. Finally their insistent laughing ceased and the pair turned to face one another their eyes locking as their bodies automatically moved closer as if in a trace.

"Rogue" a voice screeched from the stairs pulling the pair apart suddenly.

The trace was gone and the spell broken, the moment gone.

A/N: Ok I know its short but it has a little hint at ROMY so thats gotta count for something right? Anyway my hols are over so its back to Polytech soon so the updates won't be so fast but i'll try my best to get something up asap (like as in whenever i can) anyway hope you like it and i'll try for one more chapter before i go back to school


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue turned away, breaking the eye contact they once had and looked up towards the person who was now descending the stairs. She pushed herself up from the floor as Remy did the same beside her.

"Kitty" she said smiling up at the girl as the reach the bottom of the stairs "This is Remy, the one I was sent to bring back here"

"Hi" Kitty greeted the newcomer with her usual enthusiasm.

Remy simply smiled at the new girl before looking at Rogue for further instruction. Seeing the hollow, empty look slowly returning to Remy's gaze that was now directed upon her, Rogue decided they'd better move on. She knew then and there that she had her work cut out for her. Taking his hand within her own she stood up, pulling Remy with her.

"We'd better get going" she told Kitty before heading up the stair in which Kitty had just descended only moments ago.

Pulling Remy behind her the pair moved through the rarely quiet hallways that were near empty due the holidays. Rogue finally stopped before a door and opened it to reveal and simple, plain room furnished in varnished wooden drawers and a bed.

"I'll leave you to settle in before I come back to take you on a tour and to meet the Professor."

Remy gave her a smile that took an effort to give and nodded in reply to show his understanding before he entered the room, leaving Rogue to shut the door behind him.

Rogue walked slowly away from Remy's room towards her own in a sullen silence. She was worried about him and only wanted to help. Once in her own room she pulled out the manilla folder she'd been given what seemed like an eternity ago but it really had only been that morning that she first held the manilla folder that was once again in her hands. Opening the folder the saw the picture held in place by a paperclip in the left corner. The words written below were embedded deeply in her memory. She looked down upon those now familiar words and watched as they began to jump out at her, "mutant" it said "ability to tap into the potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy", "Excellent hand-to-hand combatant, utilizing streetfighting techniques and acrobatics." The description was what got her though it was a single line, a simple sentence that made her care, "lost his wife and little boy in car crash when someone crossed the yellow line." She knew that she couldn't understand what it was truly like to lose someone so harshly, but she did know what it was like to lose what you love and never get it back. That was how she felt the day the lost the chance of skin to skin contact in her life.

Remy sat alone on the bed in the room Rogue had shown him to, she was so nice to him and he didn't understand why. It was almost as though she could understand better that anyone else, 'but how could she' he continued to think. Staring through the glass of the window he saw the beauty of the place she'd brought him to and yet still looked straight through it as though it was an illusion. She truly wanted to help him and he didn't understand why, but maybe he should try giving her a chance, she seem more sincere that any other person that approached him since that fateful day. A knock on the door draw his attention, moving from his spot he opened the door to grant the visitor entrance. Rogue stood there before him.

"I'll race you outside" she said with a smile

In return Remy smiled back glad for the chance to get her back from before.

"On you marks get set…" she said running off on the last word before yelling "GO!" behind her.

A/N: I would firstly I have realised that I have not yet clarified the ages in which the characters are in this story. It my story they are not exactly adults they are more late teens and early 20's (no older than 21). For the purpose of my story I'd put them as Rogue around 19 and Remy 20-21, so yes he did marry and have a child early but it is possible. Also you wouldn't expect them to act like this at this age group but i can ensure you that it is possible as i fall within this age grouping and have other friends slightly older and yes we do act like that, it's all a matter of personality. I hope this therefore now clarifys this fact.


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue walked through the near empty corridors towards her room. She'd left Remy in the capable hands of the professor and now her weariness that had been pushed to the back on her mind for the day was pushing down on her with a drowning-like effect. She pushed the door her room and entered the threshold before collapsing onto her bed. Her arm absently reached to her dresser and pressed the button on the remote to turn the stereo on. The music drifted through the speakers as glistening crystalline tears fell from her eyes. Her brave face that she'd held all day suddenly diminished into softly falling tears. Her façade was no longer in place, and although to the world around her she seemed ok and happy with her life she really just craved a normal existence. She knew she was sent to help Remy because though their lives seem almost totally different in ways they were similar. She couldn't figure out how but maybe just maybe they could help one another to feel less alone in the world.

Remy stood looking out the full-length window as the professor talked to him.

"We can help you here, you will be surrounded by others like you, mutants. No one will criticise you. Each and every one of the students within these walls have some kind of power. Now I will leave Rogue to help you out around here until you settle in and in return I hope you will help her, she is one of the most fragile students here and has not gained control and has had a tough past"

Remy nodded at the words been spoken to him. He couldn't quite believe the girl that brought him here was having as hard a time as the professor said but he knew she was a nice girl and she deserved more than the hand the world had dealt her. He knew the feeling of being alone a feeling he presumed she felt with the lack of touch within her lifetime he only wished that he could help in the way she was helping him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it's been awhile but last year was busy, I just started my first year of my fashion diploma and didn't get a chance to write. I hope this helps ease the pain though with its sweet moment and i will update soon. If updates are slow though its cos i'm working for my diploma but i will try and keep update as much as i can, and reviews will diffinately make me try harder thou. Also thanks to all my reviews for your lovely reviews and patience xoxo.**

Remy found his way back through the maze of corridors to end up standing outside the door of her room, from inside he could hear a gentle drift of music but otherwise there was nothing. Gently he knocked on the door only faintly expecting an answer that never came. He carefully opened the door to her darkened room his demon eyes seeing through the layers of darkness within. He found her easily, her body lying stretched upon the bed, her eyes closed off to the world. Expertly he avoided the clutter of the floor and made his way to kneel on the floor beside her. He could clearly see the teardrops glittering at her eyes and the trails they'd traced upon her cheeks.

"Chere" he whispered reaching out to touch her gloved hand

Her body gave a fleeting jolt at the touch before she opened her eyes to see the newcomer kneeling comfortingly beside her.

"It's ok" he whispered pulling her into a close embrace on the floor beside her bed, "It's ok"

Her tears fell freely as she held onto his body like a safety net, the one person in the mansion that could almost relate to her, that had lost so much as she had. Her tears slowly subsided and she sat back to lean against the bed, Remy's arm still held protectively over her shoulder.

"It's ok chere" her murmured gently "we'll get through this together"

He then carefully kissed her head, her long hair shielding his skin from her curse before leaving her in her relative peace.

Finding himself back in his room he fully realised how the girl must truly feel. On the outside she displayed a happy, content façade, a lie she showed the world, but inside she was truly lonely and feeling he could relate to. But being near her in such a vulnerable and yet truthful state made him realise that for this girl he was falling, and falling hard at that.

Alone again. The darkness surrounded her fully as the music made a futile attempt to drown out her thoughts. It those simple moments he saw a truer side to her, and in those moments he stayed, not leaving her to suffer alone in her silence again as she always had. In a moment she found herself more that just a friend but a confidant also, but more than that. More than anything she'd felt something else a feeling she'd never thought she could or would feel again, a feeling that gave her a hope she'd forgotten about, a hope that made her feel so much better.


	7. Chapter 7

A bitter laugh caressed her lips at the words of the song the radio rang out. She was sitting alone in the kitchen, her only company the radio and its pitiful music. She didn't hear the footsteps that entered through the door behind her, she did hear when the floorboard behind her creaked, in an instant she had grabbed the kitchen knife that beside her and turned to face her attacker.

Faced with a knife to his chest he stopped all movement. Sweat trickled down his forehead, fear flashed untamed through his eyes. It was the death or pain that frightened him, it was simply the sight of an ordinary knife. The kind that could be used to tear his eyes out, the kind that took the life of his cousin, the kind the almost killed him on his wedding day by his fiancees own brother.

"Remy" a thin voice shrieked the knife tumbling from her hand to the floor the bare feet stood upon

Her gentle green eyes searched his eyes hoping for a sign that he was no longer lost to her. She felt a stabbing pain in her foot as she searched but ignored the pain only concerned with the person before her that had given her hope she been missing.

"Remy" she whispered this time while reaching out to touch his arm, pulling away as he flinched away.

His demon eyes stared unseeing through her, while a burning pain overtook Rogue's foot until her footing become a tingling numbness, and then she fell.

Remy blinked his vision returning from the blur it had been, before his slowly clear sight he saw as Rogue fell, her lithe body crumpling beneath her. Falling to the floor beside her he picked her icy hand up in his own, her curse forgotten in haste. Her eyes flickered open and she tried to stand but her feet felt only numb and wouldn't obey her commands.

"Chere, please" Remy whispered his face but a hairs breath away from her own "what's wrong?"

Concern lit his face and she saw how much he truly cared about her, a caring he'd never had for anyone in so long.

"My leg is numb" she replied drinking in his closeness

Turning Remy saw the fresh cut that lined her foot, the blood seeping from the wound. Only then did he see the fallen knife that she'd dropped, his eyes filled with fear, but his heart knew he had to overcome it, knew she was depending on him. Squeezing her bare hand gently with his own he pulled himself from the floor and pulled down the kitchen first aid kit. Expertly he wrapped her foot putting two and two together as he worked, realising the knife had fallen from her hand as she realised who she face only to cut through her foot as it fell. Tying the last of the bandage in place he then reached out to take her hand with his own bare one. It was only then that the pair released the skin to skin contact that had no affect of her power.

"Remy" she whispered carefully putting her hand into his waiting for the expected pull that never came

Seeing nothing happening at their contact, Remy took hold of her moments hesitation, pulling his free arm around her he pulled her into a deep kiss, the first he'd had since the death of his late wife. Pulling out of the kiss, Rogue felt her pale cheeks flush, the blood rushing in her ears as the feeling filled her blood. Then and only then did she run.

A/N So now you know, never play with sharp knives. I had to do something to get him to touch her skin without either of them knowing it was happening, so there you go. Remy's fear of knives will be explained more and more kisses and romyness to come.


	8. Chapter 8

She was scared and happy all at once. She was scared of what was happening, how could she touch, what were the feelings she was having, how did she let herself get so close, so attached? She was happy for the moments of touch that she was allowed, for the kiss that melted her and pushed her facade away. Her mind was a rush of indescribable thoughts and all she need and wanted. She found herself pulling herself up onto the foot width barrier surrounding her balcony before hauling herself onto the roof above her room, her mind a blaze of thought.

She was trapped in a world she once belonged to be now was shunned aside, different to all others. She'd learnt to cope with the pain of it all, to deal with the lose she'd been though for the loss of her human touch, he physical touch with another person. She'd been coping fine, dealing with it all, until now. She felt the world was laughing at her, revelling in her pain and loss. She leaned her head back against the tiled rooftop her eyes upturned towards the starlit sky, watching with misty eyes as a star fell across the midnight sky.

He watched as she ran his empathy telling him of her mixed feelings, he knew all she needed was time, the same way he needed time. He moved out of the kitchen and found himself walking as if in a daze before reaching his room. Using his well honed thieving skills to pull himself onto the rooftop watching the starlit sky.

He'd lost everything within his world, his family, his home, everything he'd ever loved. He felt the world was laughing at him revelling in his pain and loss. He couldn't lose anything else he loved again he was only starting to rebuild his life from the loss of his past. He felt he fear that had mingled with his own. He couldn't lose her now that she was a reason for him to cvarry on, a reason to help another and ignore the laughing of the world.

"Don't laugh at me" he murmured to the midnight sky watching as a single star fell, unaware of a emerald pair of eyes watching the same sky on the other side of the building.

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, i'm in the middle of studying for a diploma and its a lot of work that takes up lots of time. Hopefully this will keep you in suspense for a few more weeks til i go on holiday from school and can update more. Thanks for the reviews


End file.
